


I Thought Of Angels, Choking On Their Halos

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick, Crossdressing, M/M, Panties, Porn with minimal Plot, Rimming, top pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pete's birthday, and Patrick has a special present for him that may or may not involve dressing up in angelic lingerie.</p><p>(shameless porn + minimal plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought Of Angels, Choking On Their Halos

**Author's Note:**

> if u pay attention, you can tell where i used elements of my other smuts (smuts?) in this 
> 
> also i swear the next smut i write WILL be bottom!pete this was just unfinished for such a long time and i wanted to finish it
> 
> consider it an unwanted back to school present, perhaps?

Pete wakes up at 6 in the morning to a phone call.

“Hullo?” His voice is gravelly, and his eyes are barely open, but he hears a hiss at the other end of the line and he brings his palm to his forehead, already anticipating the worst.

“HISS HISS MOTHERFUCKER! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PETE!” His best friend Gabe shouts into the phone, before singing “Happy Birthday” to him in Spanish. He sounds drunk and terribly off-tune, but Pete sits up and listens to the entire thing anyways.

Right. Today is June 5th, 2005, Pete’s 26th birthday.

“Thanks, dickhead. Why are you calling at 6?” He rubs at his eyes with his free hand

“Billiam and I got drunk and then we made out a little and then I realized, like… dude. Today is Pete’s 26th birthday” He belches into the phone and Pete scrunches up his nose. Gross.

“You remembered my birthday while you were with Bill?” He can practically hear Gabe shrug on the other line, like “Yeah, is that not normal?”

“Happy Birthday Pete! We love you” Pete hears William giggle faintly, and hears a loud, wet kiss from the other side.

“Gotta go, let me know when to come over” Gabe hangs up as Pete stares at the phone. He hates to love them. He glances at the clock, and then flops back onto his back and falls back asleep.

The second time he wakes up, he’s being straddled. His eyes immediately fly open once he feels weight on his thighs, but Patrick is staring down at him, a smile on his face.

“Hi” “Hey”

Patrick is wearing an old faded band tee-shirt and a pair of boxers _only_ and Pete is already turned on, and he just practically woke up.

“Happy Birthday” Patrick leans down to kiss him, and Pete opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, savoring the minty taste of his toothpaste, and Patrick pulls away to grimace- Pete’s morning breath. Pete breathes in his face just to be annoying, and laughs hysterically when Patrick makes a face.

“Glad to know you’re still an immature piece of shit” He says, but affectionately, rolling off Pete’s hips to lie down next to him in the messy bed.

“Yeah, but you love me” Pete points out, as Patrick hums in agreement, and gets under his arm, so that Pete’s arm is around his shoulder, resting on his chest. And when Pete moves his hand down under the hem of his shirt just to grope his chest, Patrick doesn’t say anything- it’s Pete’s birthday!

“So, I have your present” Patrick’s head is against Pete’s shoulder and he’s about to fall asleep, but he gasps when Pete pinches his nipple hard and practically shouts “Fuck yeah! What is it?”

“You can’t see, yet! But I brought, uh… stuff.” Patrick blushes, and Pete knows that blush from anywhere- the Sex™ Blush.

“Hmm, did I mention that I love you? I love you”

“And I love you. But-“

“It’s my birthday-“

“-you need to help me clean” Pete groans, and shakes his head “M’tired. It’s my _birthday,_ Trickster”

“The sooner you get up, the sooner we’ll finish, and the sooner I’ll show you your birthday present” Patrick grins when Pete hops out of bed and into the shower. So easy, that one.

* * *

“Bye guys!” Pete waves goodbye to his friends, who stayed a lot longer than Pete wished they would. Which is mean, because they all brought him presents and food, and a cake that _wasn’t_ shaped like a dick. Once he finally gives Gabe another hug and pushes him out of the doorway, he leans against the door and sighs.

“I’m _tired”_ Patrick rolls his eyes, kissing him gently now that no one is around. He doesn’t mind kissing Pete in front of everyone, but then everyone riles them up and Patrick doesn’t like PDA as much as Bill and Gabe do. He learned that the hard way.

“Not too tired, I hope? I still have to give you your present” Patrick teases, as Pete kisses down his neck, pushing him against the wall next to the door “Mmm. Later?”

“No, now. It won’t be special if I don’t give it to you” Patrick pouts, moving Pete off of him.

"Alright, just like... go sit on the couch and put on soccer or something. I'm gonna go get your present" Patrick gently pushes Pete in the direction of the couch, before adding "And don't turn around to look at me, alright? I want it to be a surprise" 

Pete nods quickly- now he's really eager to find out what the hell this present is. He, again, infers it's something sex related, but he just plays innocent and kisses Patrick on the cheek "Alright, babe. Can't wait"

Pete's been watching soccer for a good 15 minutes before he hears the clink of... heels?

"Don't look, Pete! Close your eyes!" Patrick calls out. Did Patrick bring a chick here? Alright! Threesomes are awesome. Although, he only wants Patrick for himself. He hears Patrick flick the light switch off. 

Pete closes his eyes, and he hears the sound of the heels come closer. His heart is racing, and he feels someone touch his shoulder, before the hand touches his clothed thigh. It feels like Patrick, but he keeps his eyes closed. Patrick turns the lamp on besides them, and mutes the game.

Then, Pete feels someone settled in front of him, and he feels a tap on his knee- Patrick. "Open your eyes. And don't laugh"

Pete opens his eyes, and all of the lights are turned off, besides the lamp. But that's not what takes him by surprise...

Because Patrick is on his knees in front of him, wearing glittery eyeliner, and in a white corset, white silk panties, and _heels_.

"Patrick. Baby" Pete's mouth is _watering_. Watering! Patrick's so beautiful, staring up at Pete like a goddamn angel

"Is this okay? Not weird? I just wanted to surprise you" Patrick presses a kiss to Pete's knee, glancing at Pete's semi-hard dick through the denim.

"This is fucking hot. Holy shit, I love you" Pete breathes out, before leaning down, running his hand through Patrick's hair- Patrick's breath hitches, and he leans into Pete's touch

"You're so beautiful. So fucking beautiful" Patrick smiles at this, before reaching for the zipper of Pete's pants

"Thank you. Now... since it's your birthday, I want to treat you. So... you sit back and I do all the work. Deal?" Pete's definitely not complaining about that, and he leans back into the couch.

"Cool. I love you" Patrick unzips Pete's jeans, and pulls them down till they reach his knees, and does the same with his boxers, and he begins to palm Pete's half-hard erection

"I love you too. Do you want to watch the game? While I do this?" Pete's eyebrows furrow, before glancing back to the muted TV. He doesn't want to say yes, but Patrick _is_ offering. But Patrick's such a pretty sight, that he shakes his head. Patrick shrugs, before licking the head of Pete's cock tentatively.

"Don't tease, oh my god" Pete runs his fingers through Patrick's hair again, and  Patrick pulls off to giggle "If I don't tease you, then what's the point?"

Pete rolls his eyes playfully at that, and pushes Patrick's head down to his cock gently. Thankfully, Patrick gets the point, and licks up the shaft, before sucking half of Pete's length into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks. He stares up at Pete with such an innocent look in his eyes, it makes Pete want to cry. And come.

The room is mostly quiet, besides the sounds of Patrick's sucking and the soft groans Pete's letting out. He just relaxes against the couch, closes his eyes, and let's Patrick do his thing. It's really relaxing and nice, okay?

Patrick still only has half of Pete's cock in his mouth, although he's twisting his hand over the length that isn't in his mouth, grinning in his head as Pete's hips buck, and he sighs "Fuck yeah"

He's half-hard, and although he has a free hand, he doesn't touch himself. Because tonight is about Pete, and what Pete wants, and Patrick wants to be as submissive as he can, without losing himself in it.

Once he can tell that Pete's getting tired (well, not tired, but bored) of the moves Patrick's using, he pulls his hand off of the base of Pete's cock, and uses it to balance himself as he sinks over the rest of Pete's length, until his nose is buried in the hair right below Pete's tattoo. Pete's eyes widen at this, and he looks down, moaning embarrassingly loud as Patrick begins to bob his head up and down

"Yeah baby, look at you, angel, taking my cock so well" Pete can't help but slip out, although it makes Patrick hum in appreciation and therefore make Pete feel even better because vibrations

Patrick just grips Pete's hips, and tries not to gag as Pete's cock hits the back of throat. He doesn't want Pete to move a muscle, but he knows how much Pete likes fucking his mouth, so he tries to mimic it as much as he can. Drool falls from Patrick's mouth and moves down his chin to his throat, and tears spring to his eyes and Pete just stares down at this fucking perfect angel

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come" Pete groans, once Patrick starts gagging. Cause it sounds fucked up, but the sound of Patrick gagging kind of goes directly to Pete's dick, and the visual of this angel in front of him gagging on his cock is too good, especially since that angel in the heels is Patrick.

Patrick doesn't respond, just continues to let Pete's cock hit the back of his throat and accept the fact that his saliva is absolutely everywhere (Pete actually finds that hot though), and in a minute, Pete's spilling down his throat, coming with a grunt.

Patrick pulls off of his dick, and takes a deep breath, wiping his mouth with his arm, before looking up at Pete, who has his head leaning against the top of the cushions, and his eyes closed

"Pete? Do you want to move to the bedroom, or stay here?" He asks, and oh god, he really wished his voice didn't sound that _fucked_ up. He runs his tongue over his lips, and Pete cracks an eye open

"Bedroom. I want to watch you walk there" Patrick rolls his eyes at this, and stands up, his knees shaking slightly at the feeling. He's about 6 inches taller than he normally is (and he curses himself for thinking 6 inches wasn't that big of a deal), and Pete looks at him in awe once he opens both eyes.

The top of the corset is wet, but it's lacy and covered in sparkly bows. And the pair of silk panties connect to a garter belt. Patrick's lips are pink and swollen, and Pete can't wait to ruin his image of innocence

Pete pulls his boxers and pants back up, and stands until he's facing Patrick. Patrick's taller than him, and he has to stand on his tippy toes to kiss him, but he does it anyways

"I fucking love you" Pete repeats for the millionth time today, and he squeezed Patrick's hip. Patrick just leans down to kiss Pete back, repeating it back to him, before taking Pete's hand.

"Don't laugh if I trip. I hardly practiced" Patrick sighs, before wobbling to Pete's room. It's more humorous than sexy, because Patrick's awkward, but Pete still enjoys it. He slaps his ass at one point on the way to his room, and Patrick gasps and almost falls down

"Asshole" He mutters, as Pete let's out a braying laugh, holding Patrick up and guiding him into Pete's room "Definitely"

There's a fake halo on Pete's bed, and Patrick reaches for it, before turning to Pete, putting it on.

"Ready for Round 2, old man?" Pete pushes his pants and boxers down, and kicks them off, before pulling his shirt off, leaving him exposed "Born ready, angel"

Pete settles in the middle of the bed, spreading his legs a little to let Patrick sit in between them. And Patrick does so, the heels digging into his ass. But he doesn't care, and he leans down to kiss Pete again, moaning in the kiss when Pete runs his hand over his ass and squeezes.

"Wanna ride you. Is that okay?" Patrick asks, but Pete shakes his head, turning them over, so that he's on top of Patrick. "I know you don't want me to do any of the work but..." He pushes his hand under the material of Patrick's panties and runs his hand on Patrick's untouched cock- Patrick turns his head and whimpers, but Pete turns it back so that Patrick's staring back up at Pete.

"..But I want to fuck you into the mattress" Pete finishes, and Patrick nods, smiling up at Pete "Anything for the birthday boy"

Pete reaches for the lube in his bedside drawer, and Patrick spreads his legs further after Pete gently pulls the panties off, so that he's only left with the corset, heels, and halo on.

"Ready?" Pete asks, as Patrick nods, and grinds down on Pete's single finger once it enters him.

Pete presses kisses to Patrick's exposed skin, his collar bones and his neck as he works his single finger in, before adding another. When he hits Patrick's prostate, Patrick sighs contently.

"Look at you, my little angel. Grinding down on my fingers" Pete tries to sound serious, but he smiles as he says this, and Patrick moans in response, nodding "Another, another"

Pete pushes a third finger in, enjoying the way that Patrick's thighs shake at the feeling, and he kisses Patrick's high-pitched moans in.

"Can I fuck you, now? Little angel?" He asks, as Patrick bares his teeth at him, a Pete move if Pete'd ever seen one. 

"You don't have to ask" "Fuck that, of course I have to. Don't wanna hurt my little angel, now do I?" He slicks himself up, jerking off a little to get fully hard. before positioning himself over Patrick. Patrick's legs are wrapped around Pete's waists, and the heels scratch at Pete's back. He's staring up at Pete like Pete's the fuckin Messiah or something, and Pete wants to fuck him so hard

"Fuck me? Please?" Patrick pinches Pete's arm gently, making a face at him since Pete's just holding that position, right over his hole and staring down at Patrick. But, when Pete thrusts in with one, swift move, he gasps and grips Pete's arm "Fuck!"

Pete immediately starts off with a ruthless pace, because Patrick's sweating and his eyeliner is starting to run, and his mouth is open because he keeps moaning, and he looks so good that Pete can't help himself. He's thrusting fast, one hand balancing himself, and the other pulling on Patrick's hair, trying not to pull off the halo.

"Oh _god_ , fuck me, fuck me" Patrick chants, because Pete's thrusting hard in him, hitting his prostate (and brushing just past it when he's not aiming directly at it) and the feeling of Pete pulling harshly at his hair feels better than it should. Pete's heavy above him, and Patrick feels pinned down, and he doesn't want it any other way

"Angel begging to be fucked?" Pete huffs breathlessly, trying to keep a steady pace. But Patrick's hot and tight around him, and Pete can hardly think, nevermind keep a steady pace. But he pulls on Patrick's hair harder, and growls phrases in his ear, like "Fucking slut, taking it like a good boy" and it only makes Patrick whine and push back on Pete's cock

"Angel wants to come?" Pete laughs, because Patrick's pretty much untouched cock is flushed red and on his stomach, and Patrick nods "Please?"

"Beg for it, angel" Pete grins, and he catches Patrick's eye roll, before he starts saying in an over-exaggerated voice "Oh, Pete, please let me come!"

However, Patrick's sarcastic comment loses its charm because he's groaning after every word. So, Pete just accepts it because he's aching to come as well, and starts pumping Patrick's cock to the rhythm of his thrusts. It doesn't take much for Patrick to come after that, he comes over Pete's fist, with a high-pitched whimper. He clenches around Pete's cock, and between that and Patrick's moan, he comes too, deep in Patrick's ass.

"I love you. I love you" Patrick gasps, his arms wrapped around Pete's neck, and he pulls Pete in for another kiss, desperate and hot. Pete pulls out of Patrick, and rolls over so that Patrick's on top of him- he only does it so that he can stick his fingers in Patrick's come-filled ass. And when he does, Patrick whimpers into their kiss "Pete, oh god, Pete" Pete only presses his fingers in harder, before pulling away from their kiss "Can I eat you out?"

"Like this?!" Patrick tries to argue, but Pete nods, licking his lips. He's still orgasm lazy, but he wants nothing more than to see Patrick's writhing against him in the heels.

He flips Patrick over, so that his ass in the air and he mutters "Face down, ass up, that's the way we like to fuck" Patrick just groans "Stop. This is gross"

Pete slaps Patrick's ass hard, and Patrick shuts up. "Not gross. Gonna make you come twice in 10 minutes"

"I'd like to see you-" Patrick begins to say, but Pete buries his tongue in Patrick's ass before Patrick can finish his sentence, and starts sucking and licking, tasting his come on his tongue, and well. Ass.

"You're lucky... you're lucky I showered" Patrick rolls his hips down on the bed, his entire body shaking.

Pete ignores his comment, too busy licking and sucking and biting, enjoying the feeling of Patrick's thighs trembling, and listening to Patrick's broken and soft moans.

"Pete, Pete, fuck" Patrick grips the pillow his face is buried in, and it only takes one more slap to his ass to make him come again, since he had his free hand on his cock.

"What'd I tell you? 10 minutes" Pete slaps Patrick's ass once more for the fun of it, before moving back up to kiss Patrick's forehead "I love you, hot stuff"

"I love you too" He replies back, a little breathless. But his smile is wide, and he kicks the heels off. "Brush your teeth, ass-eater. Then we can watch a movie" Pete sticks his tongue out at him, before reaching to unlace the corset.

"Rushmore" Pete pulls Patrick's corset off, and Patrick nods, as Pete begins to walk out of the room to brush his teeth

"Hey, it's not your birthday anymore! So, can we watch Rocky Horror after?" Patrick grins as Pete replies with "Sure, babe. Anything for my angel"

Yeah, growing up sucks. But if Pete's birthdays are anything like this, then he definitely looks forward to his future birthdays.

**Author's Note:**

> how many times did i write that patrick whimpered. i hate this. but not enough to not post.


End file.
